Solution
by Eclipse O. Esor
Summary: Mai and Naru seem to be having issues this is a separate story from Alterations, it just came to me while hearing music, not what you would expect from an innocent Mai and Naru the narcissist. Read and review please!


**Author's Note: this isn't the sequel that I promised, (and if I didn't promise one well then I guess I'm promising a sequel for Alterations now). But any how, I got this idea after listening to a few songs and I thought that this song just fit in nicely with what I was trying to get at. This is M-rated for a reason, if you don't like that kind of thing I really wouldn't read this, you know just saying, but otherwise enjoy! The song I'm using is Every Time We Touch by Cascada.**

**I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT OR EVERYTIME WE TOUCH**

Mai's P.O.V

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

My head shot up as I tried to force the blush down from my cheeks as I walked off the bus. The ghost of his hands still trailing down me sent shivers up my back. I walked into the office setting my things down waiting for the call.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

"Mai, tea!"

I know it's wrong. I know that I should just leave the tea and walk away, he has a girlfriend, but I don't. He pushed me against the wall kissing my lips; his begging for entrance which I grant, he deepens the kiss as he locks his office. I moan as his hands trail up my tights pulling me up so I wrap my legs around his waist, I feel him rest me on a bookshelf as he trails kisses down my neck. It's wrong yet I love every minute of it.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly_

'This is wrong,' my mind whispers as he pushes my shirt up, we only have a few minutes before _she _gets here. His mouth suckles and my breast and I gasp running my hands in is hair pulling him closer. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer moving against the bulb in his pants. He trails hot kisses up my neck towards my ear nipping it softly.

"_Mai_," I love the way he whispers my name, making me feel feminine. He kisses me and I whimper as he pulls my underwear off and as his tongue dances with mine his finger moves inside of me. God, it feels like flying.

Naru's P.O.V

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_I need you by my side_

She moans and my heart beat increases at the same time. We shouldn't be doing this. I should be doing this, but I want her, I don't know why but I can't let her go. If time froze like this, no matter how illogical that is, I wouldn't mind, if there is a god then he should answer this silent prayer. Her hands work fast and my pants are pushed down her lips are closed and her head is slightly tilted back, her neck begging to be kissed. I bite her pulse and love the frantic beating. I place a hand under back and pull her up slightly sliding into her effortlessly.

Mai's P.O.V

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss. I reach for the sky_

He shoves into me and I bite back a scream of pleasure. I don't know why but no matter how wrong this is, it feels so right. He moves in and out and my hips move against him. I see stars as he hits _that_ place over and over. His arms are placed on either side of me against the wall helping him move faster, the feeling in my stomach growing. I place my arms around his neck and moan directly into his ear loving his reaction.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last _

_I need you by my side_

If only someone would hear me, if only someone would stop time so that I could always have him in my arms, always have him touching me. I buck against him as his finger moves against my clitoris the sensation causing me to dig into his shoulder as I gasp breathes. I should be telling him to stop, I should but I don't.

"Faster," and I moan in pleasure as he complies. The bell from the front door opens and my breath catches.

"Kazuya?" it's _her. _I expect him to pull away but he doesn't he pulls me closer and he begins moving faster and I can't stop myself from crying out in pleasure.

The feeling increases ten times more and I arch into him as I release moaning his name and he follows quickly. I feel weak and tingly all over, but this can't keep happening.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

He kisses me gently one more time before pulling away and getting dresses quickly and leaving his office and locking it behind him.

"Yes?" he asks her.

"What took you so long?" she asks him.

"Nothing," he answers.

"Where's Mai?" she asks, _in here._

"I gave her the day off,"

"Oh, okay, let's get going," she says.

"Right now?"

"Of course silly, come on," and with that they're gone from the office. I lean against the wall tears flowing freely from my eyes. I should expect it, I'm not his girlfriend, I'm just the girl he has sex with and gives a pay check. Yet the first time we ever did this he was so gentle. I felt safe in his arms like I could almost reach his heart; his soft fingers wiping away the tears and his lips murmuring sweet nothings in my ear.

Where was that man?

Naru's P.O.V

I slipped the key and opened my apartment I turned the lights on and stopped dead in my tracks as I saw her looking out the window.

"Mai?" she didn't answer, she didn't even turn to look at me.

"I need to talk to you,"

Mai's P.O.V

"What is?" he asked.

"I need to know what you think you're getting out of this Naru," I said, I couldn't believe I was doing this, I was about to destroy everything in one conversation.

"And what are you getting out of this?" he asked.

"I asked you first," no response, nothing, and what did I expect from a narcissistic tea addicted jerk?

"Don't do this," I barely heard it but I would know his voice, I would know it any where.

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

I didn't know why but those three simple words made me snap.

"Don't do this?" I asked my voice rising with each word. "You're telling me not to do this but what about what excuse to do have for doing this, or do you just enjoy using me as some whore that you can fuck when ever you get the need because your girlfriend won't give you some!"

I didn't see him move but he was in front of me and his arms pinned me against a wall.

"Don't you dare, ever again say something like that again," so he didn't want me talking about his girlfriend. "Don't you ever call yourself that again," my eyes widened, I tried to look at his face but his bangs were hiding his face.

"You're not someone I have around for fun, I don't know, I want you but it's not just that," he whispered. "I always want you by my side no one else only you," I felt tears brim at my eyes.

"Naru,"

"Please don't leave me," it was faint but I still heard the please my hands found his.

"And your girlfriend?" I asked I was maybe ruining it but I had to know.

"There is none anymore, unless you want to be her," I smiled.

"Okay," his lips touched mine in the softies kiss he'd given me since our first one.

One moment yelling and the other laughing, and then in tears, but we'd always be together through the good and bad.

Naru's P.O.V

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last _

_I need you by my side_

Mai's P.O.V

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

**Author's Note: I'm done, second lemon so if it's bad you know why. Naru's girlfriend really wasn't important I don't even know who she is. I mean I can't stand the thought of having a girl with him; no it just doesn't work that way. But that's besides the point you pick whoever you want to be the girlfriend the point is how it ends. I don't know if I should leave it like this, I think I should it works out nicely. By the way there's more to the song I just didn't fit it in with the story. So I hope you guys liked it, if you didn't please don't kiss me. Review please it would make me happy.**


End file.
